La Sangre de Tu Corazón
by EstrellaAntares
Summary: Blancanieves, desea enseñarle lo bella que puede ser la vida, obsequiandole a Eric su amistad, o más allá ... al tener inmensurables y profundas pasiones ocultas. Un giro inesperado ataca sus caminos, con la llegada de un antiguo amor ... que se pensaba había fallecido.
1. Capítulo 1

**7 años antes del reinado de Blancanieves ...**

Entre la profundidades de un desolado y sombrío bosque, se podían escuchar unas firmes pisadas resonar por todo el inmensurable paisaje, entre cada rama y cada hoja que decencia .. era fuertemente aplastadas, ya que recargaban un indescriptible dolor.

Tristemente el dolor no se puede ver ni percibir ... pero si sentir ... y realmente se sentía horroroso. Sin embargo, no estamos hablando de pisadas cualquiera, no eran de un saltarin cervatillo o un salvaje corcel ...

Eran las pisadas de un hombre ... y uno muy peculiar, traía consigo los olores de la pérdida y la derrota, al igual que se hallaba completamente humedecido, podrían ser por los blancos copos de nieve rozando su sangrienta investidura, o podían ser las amargas lágrimas descendiendo por su enrojecido rostro y cuello. El no lograba notarlo, ya que una pesada y monstruosa agonía, proveniente de su agotado pecho, no iba a permitírselo, cada uno de sus latidos, era peor que el anterior.

Y No era para menos ... en su rostro no había reflejada emoción alguna, toda la cólera retenida era explotada por cada cortada de su arma, que con tanta astucia y agilidad combatía, volviéndose totalmente invisible ante los ojos de la guerra.

Y si, hablamos de un cazador, pero no cualquier cazador .. no era alguien que cazaba bestias con fines comerciales, era un cazador de reinos, imperios ... llenos de extraordinario poder ... que caían hacia sus pies .. Pero esta vez, este hombre, tuvo una pérdida incomparable, que superaba a cualquier reino y grandeza, que alguna vez obtuvo entre sus manos.

Perdió a la única persona, que logro darle un total sentido a su vida ..

**Flashback**

Sintió como el cortante filo de una navaja rozaba su cuello.

-Olvidaste caminar entre sombras- dijo una pelirroja con amenazadora mirada-

-Y tú olvidaste el equilibro- expresó con frialdad, azotandola con fuerza hacia el pavimento-

Sus profundas miradas se encontraron .. no había nada que decir, ya que no podían expresar lo que millones de palabras no podían explicar ... no podrían seguir ocultando lo que aquellos latidos podian cegar .. De igual manera como se unieron sus corazones al verse por primera vez, lo hicieron uniendo sus labios en un apasionante beso, y ya era hora ... de dejar fluir aquello que tenían reprimido durante años.

A lo lejos del helado reino, se encontraban dos frías almas entrelazadas entre una congelada laguna ... el deseo, el placer y la pasión, los consumía, pero ... ¿esto alguna vez podría llamarse, "amor"?

-¿Que estas haciendo? -dijo dibujando una pícara sonrisa en su rostro-

-¿Que no te das cuenta niño tonto?- dijo la chica de rojos cabellos al amarrar un hermoso collar en su cuello- me case contigo- expreso y volvió a unir sus labios- era de mi madre, es mi único tesoro, vivía por ella y ahora ... vivo por ti-

-¿cómo podremos vivir el uno para el otro aquí?, Freya nos verá y se dará cuenta, ¿y entonces? ... -preguntó el-

-ya casi es de día, ve por tus cosas, nos vemos en el patio, o nos sorprende o no lo hace, pero da igual ... seremos libres -dijo ella al sonreir-¿por que si me amas verdad?- preguntó pícaramente-

-si teamo, te entrego mi vida y mi muerte, caido o de pie, jamas me ire de tu lado -Expresó finalmente para luego unir sus labios en un exquisito beso-

Si, realmente era amor, pero ... ¿quién se imaginaría que la vista de un búho causaría tanto sufrimiento?

Sus ojos se tornaron espectrales, al sentir como su espíritu se resquebrajaba al presenciar la muerte detrás de tan clara muralla .. golpes lo destrozaban, insaciables golpes llenos de demencia, sin poder lograr traspasarlo y solo inundar sus heridas manos de ardiente sangre.

Y de repente, solo hubo oscuridad.

**Fin del Flashback**

Hoy actualmente, después ganar la batalla contra Ravenna.

-Pienso que serás una gran reina ... - expresó el castaño sonriendo con ternura-

-Eric ... - dijo la ahora reina Blancanieves, con una sonrisa repleta de inmensa felicidad- !me alegra mucho verte¡- mencionó entre risas-

-El sentimiento es mutuo, luces hermosa -expresó Eric-

-Gracias ...- expresó sonriente con un notable rubor en sus pálidas mejillas-

Eric se ruborizo un poco al verla, ya que era innegable e incomparable la complejidad de su grata belleza .. la ternura, encarnada en la inmutable esencia de tan sacrificada mujer. Desvío un poco su mirada.

También quería agradecerte ... por todo - dijo ella-

No tienes por qu- dijo sin terminar la frase al ser interrumpido por sus blanquecinas manos-

-No, Eric tu lo has entregado todo, sin tu apoyo nada de esto hubiese sido posible, te has sacrificado de increíbles maneras ... sin una gota de egoísmo o arrepentimiento, posees una potente fortaleza, que es inquebrantable ... no sabes el extraordinario valor que tienes para mi pueblo, incluso ... para mi ...-dijo ella observando sus labios-

Eric no dijo una palabra, prefirió perderse en el tacto de sus suaves dedos, que lo callaban rozando su boca. Ella acercaba Lentamente su rostro, mientras el rubor invadía sus delicadas mejillas. Leves jadeos se podían escuchar.. sus corazones latian a millones de veces por segundo.

-Y-yo ...- expreso con dificultad, completamente enrojecido-

-Si ... -susurró ella, acercado cada vez más esos rojos labios a los suyos-

¿Acaso podía ser? ...

-Yo ... en verdad te agradezco grandemente - expresó ruborizado alejándose un paso de ella-

-Si ... no ... hay problema- expresó con algo de melancolía, sentía un hostil golpe en su pecho-

-Espero ... vernos otra vez - dijo Eric con dificultad a lo que Blancanieves solo asintió-

Eric se retiró fríamente del lugar, antes de que..

-Pudiste haberte negado ...- exclamó Blancanieves-

-Eric volteó a observarla- ¿a qué te refieres?. pregunto sin comprender-

-Cuando me besaste ... pudiste haberte negado, pero aun así ... lo hiciste, sin no hubiera sido por eso ... hoy no estubiera aqui ...- expresó mirando fijamente sus ojos-

Eric la miraba algo sorprendido y muy ruborizado

-Sentí tus lagrimas en mi rostro Eric, se que en verdad lo que hiciste, lo hiciste de corazón .. y estoy en eterna gratitud contigo- expresó con un fuerte rubor en sus mejillas-

Eric solo asintió, miró sus verdes ojos, fijamente, en verdad no sabía qué decir .. aquellas palabras penetraron intensamente su alma,pero .. no quería arruinarlo todo otra vez. finalmente se retiró del lugar y si realmente desean saber, por dentro se sentía terriblemente nervioso y como un completo idiota, dejando ir a una gran mujer como Blancanieves. Ella observó hacia la ventana como apresuradamente se marchaba.

No mires atrás, no mire a- Eric volteo por última vez y al ver su rostro, desvió su mirada con rapidez y por última vez se fue-

Y si .. Eric le hizo despertar únicas sensaciones que nunca antes nadie le había hecho sentir, después de tanta valentía y sacrificio, no existían razones para que el amor no invadiera su corazón. En verdad poseía una enorme importancia en su vida, nunca antes vio un soldado igual. Aunque tristemente debía dejar ir aquellos sentimientos, que tanto consumían su ser, lamentablemente no existía la posibilidad poder convivir a su lado, debía, no tenía más remedio que ... olvidarlo.

Muy dentro de su interior Eric en verdad la amaba, logró amar a la única mujer que volvió a robar su corazón, en comparación a su antiguo amor, no podía negar su impresionante parecido ... pero a su vez ... tan únicas la una de la otra.

Aunque ... por esta etapa de su vida, el puro espíritu de Blancanieves lo hizo sentir tan diferente ... vivo ... como si una marchitada flor renaciera dentro de su ser. Sin duda conocerla, fue una de las mejores experiencias que ha tenido durante toda su vida. Sin embargo, no podía engañarse, lo menos que deseaba era arruinarle su prosperidad, con su presencia ... de cualquier manera, la culpa lo atormentaba ... si no hubiese perdido la vista ... Sara aún estuviera viva ... Blancanieves no era un reemplazo, pero no deseaba volver a cometer un error del que se iba arrepentir.

Debía alejarse ... para siempre ...

_**Continuará ...**_


	2. Capítulo 2

Su respiración ... era cortante ... fría y sofocada, su pecho se sentía agotado, ya que esas desgarradoras palpitaciones estaban por despedazarlo, su rostro yacía árido, de ser antes tan ferozmente humedecido, por las fogosas lágrimas que lo absorbian.

Su cabeza dolía y giraba de tanto divagar, anhelaba descansar y sentir el suave roce de las frescas hierbas, al igual que su exhausta alma imploraba presenciar la absoluta paz. Sin embargo, difícil esto a de ser posible, ya que terribles y amargos recuerdos invadian su torturada conciencia.

¿Por qué? ¿por qué un firme hombre como él debía dejarse manipular por tan banales sentimientos?, causados por una simple "niña", una niña que ya habría de tener su sueño cumplido, junto con su caballero de gran armadura, que reinaria y viviria a su lado,protegiéndola, amándola, teniéndola entre sus brazos y ...

-!Ahg¡- expresó Eric al ser potentemente lastimado por las espinas de uno de los inmensurables árboles del lugar, claro, siendo esta su vigésima segunda cicatriz. Eric observaba su mano con atención, extrañamente esa espina había logrado herirle gran parte de su palma, jamás habría imaginado que un simple rasguño podría causarle tanto dolor. Así que, rasgó parte de su ropa, para parar la hemorragia- ¡ja,ja,ja,ja¡,!EXCELENTE¡- expresó con sarcasmo-

-Niña ... - susurró, de repente se detuvo a observar, como la sangre contrastaba entre la blancura de su vendaje, que de alguna manera le hacía recordar, esos deseables y rojizos labios, resplandeciendo sobre esa nevada rasgos que adornaban el sangriento corazón de una digna reina- mi reina ...-susurro nuevamente, dibujando una sonrisa en su boca-

**Flashback**

**Antes de la Coronación**

_**Memorias ...**_

!Sentía que su corazón estaba por explotar¡, ¡¿tal vez eran sus nervios? o !¿la extraordinaria emoción contenida, al no poder respirar?!,¡ya no podía soportarlo más¡ !debía hablarle¡, debía decirle lo que sentía, tanto tiempo al reprimir aquellas sensaciones, tanto tiempo sin salir,!tanto tiempo sin sentir lo que es vivir¡- debo estar completamente loco-pensó Eric-. Y si, efectivamente, eso parecía ... sin duda todo el reino no se esperaba, tener ante sus vistas, a un respetable, distante y frío soldado, comportándose de tan lunática manera, cuál crió huyendo parecía. Pasmados los observaban, sin compresión alguna, ya que eran violentamente empujados y lanzados, al entrometerse en su camino. Por cada parte recorrida, se enmarcaba un completo desastre.

-!Oye¡, ¡mira por donde vas maniático!

-¡Bastardo!, !mira lo que le hiciste a mis gallinas¡

Mientras por su desenfrenado camino, pasó por uno de los bares del lugar, teniendo ante sus ojos un enorme jarrón de ron, que de ninguna forma iba a desaprovechar ... ¿sin pagar?, pues claro que si, había algo mucho más importante,esperando por el.

-¿¡Como te atreves!?,¡tienes que pagar!,¡Malnacido!, ya verás, !te haré añicos!

Despreocupadamente y sin mirar atrás, respondió enseñando su dedo del medio, saliendo del lugar, se encontraba cada vez más cerca del palacio.

-¡Bam!- se escuchó un fuerte golpe, rezonar entre el gentilicio de la ciudad. El ambiente estaba borroso y pesado, no lograba distinguir las figuras con facilidad, al igual que todo tambaleaba ... ¿que había pasado?-

-¿Y a este que le pasa?- preguntó uno de los 7 hombres reunidos- no lo se, apareció de repente, corriendo, como si hubiese visto al mismísimo diablo y terminó estrellado- respondió uno de ellos- espera un momento, ¿qué este no lo conocemos?-respondió el contrario-

-Ugh ... carajo ... ¿donde diablos estoy?, ¿quienes son?, y ... ¿por qué se ven tan pequeños?-preguntó el afectado, sosteniendo fuertemente su cabeza- !Cazador¡- exclamaron todos al unísono- ah, son ustedes- respondió con más calma, recobrando su vista a la normalidad- viejo, ¿te encuentras bien?-preguntó Coll- como nunca, ¿por qué?-preguntó Eric- saliste corriendo como demente y chocaste contra nuestra mercancía - respondió Duir- es que ... debo hacer algo importante -respondió Eric seriamente- ¿en serio? ... -preguntó incrédulo Nion- em, si .. debo ...-dijo Eric. recordando por un instante, lo que tenía hacer- ¡Blancanieves!-dijo él-

-¿Blancanieves?- expresó Nion confundido- ¡si!, ¿¡donde esta!?, !tengo que verla¡-expresó Eric con inmensa inquietud y descontrol- en el castillo, realizando sus "deberes reales" ... ¿donde más?-respondió Coll con actitud incrédula-¡debo hablar con e-!, ¡auch!- exclamó Eric, al ser fuertemente golpeado, contra el pavimento, sin darse cuenta que había resbalando, encima de un charco, justo debajo de sus pies- ¡oye!, !oye¡, relajate hermano, ¿fué algo que comiste?, ¿acaso tienes indigestión? pareciera que estuvieras enfermo- preguntó Beith, tratando de calmarlo- !tal vez lo estoy¡- respondió Eric con una sonrisa, como nunca antes fue visto, apartando a todos de su camino-

-!Este si que se golpeo bien duro¡-hablo Coll, observando confundido, al igual que todos. Como velozmente el hombre, se iba del lugar- seguramente el alcohol, ya se le está subiendo a la cabeza- respondió Gorth- ¿que aún no se dan cuenta?-habló Muir. A lo que Todos lo miraron confundidos- !es amor¡-dijo Muir con tono agradable-¿amor?- respondieron todos al unísono sin comprender- ¿desde cuando este tipo se enamora?, nunca lo hemos visto siendo amable o tierno con alguna persona, diría que más bien es bastante pantan e impertinente, excepto con ... -dijo Noan- ¡Blancanieves!-hablaron todos, mirándose sorprendidos-

Corrió y corrió, como si no hubiese un mañana, pensando como si fuese la última vez, en que la volvería a ver ... tantas ganas de mirarla ... y sentirla, tantas dejar salir todo aquello que nunca antes, había florecido dentro de él, sintiendo a la vez, como su corazón salía de su boca y anhelar compartirlo, al sentir esos ajenos rojos labios, rozar los suyos ...

-¡E-Espere¡, !no puede entrar aquí!

-¡Aun lado¡-expresó, lanzando fuera, a uno de los guardias, que custodiaban el castillo-

Sintiendo finalmente, que cada detalle de la vida recobraba sentido, al tan solo tenerla a su lado ...

-¡Oiga!, ¿qué hace usted aquí?

-¿Dónde está la reina?-preguntó Eric a la mucama-

-Esta por el tercer nivel del castillo, en su cuarto ... ¿por qué?

-!Mil gracias¡ -respondió Eric agradecido-

Se aproximó apresuradamente, hacia la elevada terraza del palacio, justo el lugar,donde se encontraba la otra mitad que su corazón, anhelaba tanto unir ...

-!Blancanieves tengo que¡ ...-habló Eric al abrir la bruscamente puerta, sin antes terminar la frase, al no encontrar a nadie en dicho lugar- ¿Nieves? ...-si, ni un sola alma-

Buscó y buscó, por todas las habitaciones del castillo, abriendo cada una de sus puertas, sin lograr éxito alguno, no encontró nada ... Sin embargo, una de las puertas llamó su atención, no la había revisado y ya estaba abierta ... tal vez allí se encontraba ella, así que decidió muy sigilosamente ir a investigar.

Se acercó muy lentamente hacia la puerta y si, efectivamente, ¡allí estaba ella!, pero ... acompañada de alguien, ¿quien podría ser?, era un hombre, que sin duda no conocía,al menos no del todo. Decidió guardar silencio y observar con atención, para no interrumpir y así averiguar que platicaban.

-¿Estais lista reina mía?-preguntó William el hijo del duque Hammond. A lo que Blancanieves respondió con una leve sonrisa. Sería tan grandioso, sentir por él, todo lo que el reino esperaba, ¿pero para qué?, lastimosamente para todos, nadie podía gobernar dentro de su su corazón, era más un fracaso, que un matrimonio, que fue arreglado desde pequeños, ¿acosta de que? ... No lo podía negar, valoraba a ese muchacho, un gran líder y una increíble persona, sin embargo, ante los ojos de su corazón, eternamente lo seguiría viendo como ese gran amigo,un amigo que la apoyaba en los momentos más duros,que apartaba de ella la soledad,el mismo travieso niño que correteaba junto a ella por los manzanos, más que un amigo, era un gran hermano.

Sin dudarlo, anhelaba y extrañaba que la presencia de alguien más ... justo en estos momentos de incertidumbre, era cuando más necesitaba a ese cazador de su lado. ¿Dónde está Eric cuando lo necesitas?.

Por la parte de William, el siempre la esperaría con los brazos abiertos, teniendo la esperanza de que algun dia, pudiese aceptar su mano, al igual que su corazón, ¿por que? simple, Blancanieves, poseía cualidades que ninguna princesa común tendría,cualidades dignas de gran admiración. Fue la única chica en mostrarse tal y como era ante el reino, se alzó entre las penumbras para defender con fuerte espíritu a su nación y así derrotar el monstruoso mal que lo había esclavizado durante años, todos al igual que él, le debían eterna devoción y gratitud, le debían la misma vida. Un amor que perduró desde que fue un niño, que sin duda era algo más ... que no descansaría, hasta ser finalmente correspondido.

-¿Qué sucede mi reina?-preguntó extrañado William-jamas me imagine verme de esta- dijo Blancanieves riendo levemente,nunca pensó que las joyas que adornaban su vestido, junto con el inmensurable encaje fueran tan pesadas- pues ... luce exactamente como es ... como una reina- expresó William con una dulce sonrisa- William, ¿crees que estaré bien?-preguntó ella, con preocupación en su mirada- ¿por que no habéis de estarlo?-preguntó William confundido-

-No lo se ... a veces, siento miedo, por cómo deberé de mostrarme, por todo lo que esperan de mí ... hace unos días, solo era una simple prisionera, esperando poder salir de la abolición de Ravenna, sin ningún rumbo o camino que seguir, sin ninguna guía con la cual regir, y ahora ... soy una reina, teniendo el futuro del reino, ante mis manos ... aveces quisiera, que no solo me vieran como una figura de gran autoridad, de una manera más humana, como ... Blancanieves, entonces ... ¿donde quede yo?- expresó ella suspirando, se notaba la inmensa preocupación de su voz,al igual que su interior, clamando auxilio- mire, se que no es fácil, pasar por todo, lo que usted tuvo que pasar, pero ... confió en que lo hará muy bien-expresó William dedicando inmenso amor ante sus ojos, rozando suavemente su mano hacia su mejilla-

Eric observó la escena con inmensa ira, si aún no conocía bien a ese tipo, ahora de seguro lo odiaba ... Y sí que logró reconocerlo ...

**Flashback**

**Manzana Envenenada**

Blancanieves y "Wiliam" se encontraban recorriendo todo el profundo y oscuro bosque, repleto de inusuales manzanos ... al parecer estaban solos, o eso creían.

Las risas fueron selladas, por un sutil beso por parte de ambos, a lo lejos y en medio de ellos, estaba un disgustado ser,observando la escena con gran decepción, al parecer un espía, o más bien ... un cazador.

Los dos voltearon instintivamente, al escuchar un ruido provenir de lejos, aunque extrañados, al no encontrar nada. Fue la rama que sin querer, Eric pisó, al apartarse apresuradamente del lugar, para así, no pudieran notar su presencia. Sin saber que era tan solo Ravenna, tomando una figura fingida, para así poder asesinarla.

**Flashback**

**Antes de la Coronación**

!Era él¡, sin duda, ese desgraciado ... ¿desde cuando lo conocía?, ¿acaso era un simple amigo?, o más aún ... era su ... ¿prometido?, en todo este tiempo conociendola, jamás se le pasó por la mente, luego de todas las cosas por las que tuvo que pasar por ella, el hecho de que Blancanieves estuviese "comprometida". ¿Por que era importante para ella?, él nunca dió su vida por ella y tampoco fue de gran "ayuda ferviente" que digamos ... en ningún momento mostró gran devoción hacia la causa, solo estaba ahí, como monigote. Pero ... y si tal vez, ¿ella lo amara?.

Blancanieves lo miró a los ojos, confundida, algo ruborizada, william le respondió demostrando confianza, mientras lentamente acercaba su rostro al de ella ...

Mientras, se escuchaban como millones de pedazos caían al vacío ... eran los de su corazón, pequeños fragmentos, repletos de esperanza, pasión,ilusión, vigor, fortaleza y alegría y así como desciendian, desaparecian ... sintió cómo algo se oscurecía rápidamente dentro de él. El antiguo hombre que antes, creía no volver a ver, el antiguo hombre que se tendría la esperanza de volver a brillar, finalmente murió.

Al no poder creer, la escena que sus zafiros ojos, estaban presenciando ... los dos jóvenes juntaron sus labios, formando así un profundo y apasionado beso. Sentía que le faltaba el aire,su boca jadeaba, sus ojos se tornaban fijos y espectrales, sus manos frías y su rostro pálido, sintió tanta furia, tanta furia e indescriptible dolor como nunca lo había sentido, desde que Sara murió. Tanto amor, ¿y para que? si de nada valía.

No podía seguir soportando mirar ni un segundo más ... huyó cuanto pudo del lugar. Buscando otro sitio, en donde poder tranquilizar su mente. Sin esperar encontrarse a Blancanieves, detrás de él.

**Fin del Flashback**

**Actualmente**

Sin duda Eric no podía sacarse a Blancanieves de su cabeza, sus pensamientos y recuerdos se incrementan cada vez más y más ... cual llamas incendiaban, !sentía que su mente estaba por estallar¡. De alguna forma u otra debía comprender que ella ya tenía alguien que complementará su vida, no podía seguir engañandose a si mismo ... ella ya no lo necesitaba,igual que no debía seguir perdiendo su tiempo, dejándose llevar por esos enredos estúpidos como el "amor", esto solo le causaría más problemas del que tenía, además que no debía arriesgarse, en cometer el mismo error del que se iba a arrepentir toda la vida, perder a Nieves seria lo peor, así que ... debía seguir su camino.

Luego de unas semanas, Eric encontró un lugar en donde establecerse, tal vez con el tiempo aprendería a ahogar esas penas ...

-_¿Bebes para ahogar tus penas?.-preguntó ella-_

_-¿Y desde cuando te interesa por que bebo?.-respondió el-_

_-Las penas de un hombre, son solo suyas.-afirmó ella-_

_-¿Y qué sabe una niña como tú sobre las penas?.-respondió él con mirada fija ,levantando una ceja-_

_-Es extraño, pareciera que tu lo irradiarás ... profundas penas como ... un inexplicable y doloroso amor-respondió ella mirándolo a los ojos-_

_-¿Y qué puede saber una niña como tú sobre el amor?-respondió él con fulminante mirada-_

Y aún lo recuerda, recuerda esa vez, la vez

que despertó esa chispa en él, como nadie más, eso que la hizo única, esa esencia que hizo que se enamorara una vez más.

Es irónico que el amor, sea la esencia que más suele, en nuestro corazones.

_**Continuará ...**_


	3. Capítulo 3

-¿Podrían recordarme para que vinimos aquí?-preguntó un hombre con gran desagrado e inmensa pesadez en su mirada-

-!Por enésima vez Nión¡, para unir al cazador con su princesita -dijo Duir haciendo enfasis en la utlima palabra al igual que gestos exagerados de amor, mientras tarareaba una empalagosa melodia-

-¿Princesita? o más bien su presa, ¡ja,ja,ja,ja!- dijo Gorth con tono pícaro y ocurrente; Comentario a lo que todos rieron-

-Alguien sin duda amaneció muy chistosito esta mañana-habló Duir sonriendo de lado-

-Deben ser los frijoles que desayune esta mañana- expresó Gorth-

-No comprendo, ¿por qué debe haber tanto alboroto?, ¿por qué él debe venir?, ¿no sería mejor ir nosotros mismos y la salvamos?-expresó Nion con voz irritada-

-Es necesario Nion, tiene que ayudarnos , necesitamos refuerzos. Además les haremos un favor, ellos se aman, los ayudaremos a reunirse de nuevo, muchos besitos y abrazos bla,bla,bla y nos darán nuestra paga, listo- dijo Beith dirigiendole una mirada incrédula-

-No veo cómo su "ayuda" podrá hacer la diferencia- dijo Nion volteando los ojos con fastidio-

-¡Basta!, ¡ya cierren la boca todos!, hacen mucho ruido, no me dejan escuchar- dijo Muir. deteniéndose por un instante y así acercarse minuciosamente hacia los arbustos, tratando de captar con mejor atención la vibraciones de aquel extraño ruido, retumbando entre sus oídos-

En ese momento los 7 hombres chocaron accidentalmente, al esperar tener a Muir tan quieto de repente.

-!Oigan fijense por donde van¡- expresó Coll enojado-

-¡Uy si¡, ¡disculpa abuela!- dijo Gorth gran enojo-

-¿A quien le dices abuela?, !duende mutante¡-dijo Coll insultado, mirándolo con inmensa ira; comenzando cual niños formando una violenta pelea-

-!Oigan¡,¡oigan!, ¡no empiecen!- dijeron Beith y Nion tratando de detenerlos y mantener el control-

-¡Ya callense de una buena vez!- gritó Muir irritado-

Todos se detuvieron a escuchar los potentes gruñidos resonaban por toda la inmensidad del majestuoso boscaje, pues cada animal y ninfa existente, se observaban huir con inmensa frustración, cubriendo sus encantados oídos de la ruidosa amenaza aparente.

-Sin duda sea lo que sea, debe ser horrible, los animales lo odian-expresó Duir-

-!Miren¡ es una cabaña ... -dijo Beith-

-¡Oh!, ¡lo puedo visualizar¡, !de ahí es donde proviene el sonido¡-dijo Muir con gran sonrisa-

-¿Será el?-preguntó Coll-

-Vayamos a averiguarlo- dijo Beth; Coll y Gorth se dedicaron una mirada de odio el uno al otro-

-!Muévanse¡-dijo Nion hastiado, jalando rápidamente sus trajes-

**En otra parte ...**

El indómito cazador se encontraba durmiendo cálidamente, en la cama de dicha cabaña. La cual encontró abandonada unas semanas antes. Sin tener a donde ir decidió albergarla momentáneamente como su nuevo hogar. La misma se encontraba en humildes condiciones, algo viejas y agrietadas pero suficientes para vivir. Su estructura poseía cálidas investiduras de madera al igual que la pequeña chimenea que adornaba juntos a los elementos que armonizaban la estrecha sala .

Sintió como un blancuzco, desagradable y viscoso líquido rozaba por su frente y labios. Despertó bruscamente al no poder tolerarlo, limpiando su empapado rostro tan rápido como pudo.

-¿Pero qué ...?-¿Pero qué era aquello?, olía apestoso y sabía horrible, tan solo imaginarlo náuseas daban. Observó como los aves se posaban sobre su techo ... espera, ¿las aves? ...

-!Largo de aqui pájaros hediondos y asquerosos¡- expresó Eric con gran furia, espantando a las aves del lugar- lo que me faltaba ... que unas palomas estupidas me cagaran la cara- sintió otro líquido caer hacia su cabeza- no me jodas- expresó obstinado-

Tomó la afilada hacha que tenía al lado de su cama y se aproximo con lentos pasos hacia los pájaros que se encontraban por su ventana. ¡No se preocupen! él no irá a machetearlos por lo que les hizo, solo quería espantarlos, pero para ello, antes debía asustarlos.

Con lentos y sigilosos pasos y agudo silencio se aproximo hasta las ventanas del dicho hogar, percatandose de que aquellas aves no se enteraran de su presencia.

**En otra parte ...**

-¿Tocamos su puerta?- preguntó Nion con mirada confusa-

-Pues claro, tú lo harás- dijo Gorth empujándolo hacia las afueras de su escondite-

-¿QUE?, ¿por que yo debo ir?- preguntó Nion en tono asustadizo y mayor confusión-

-!Tal vez por que eres el que tienes mayor curiosidad¡, ¡ve ahora¡- ordenó Beith hasteado-

-P-pero ...-tartamudeó. Sintiendo como un ligero escalofrío recorría su espalda, sin saber a qué cosa se enfrentaría allá en ese lugar-

-¿Qué?, ¿tienes miedo?- preguntó Gorth-

-!C-Claro que no¡-dijo Nion trantando de sonar seguro con la poca valentía que le quedaba-

-Entonces ve, antes que mojes tus pequeños pantalones -dijo Gorth-

Nion se aproximo pausadamente hacia la pequeña cabaña, temblando cual papel al solo presenciar el silencio inminente. Las ventanas cerradas , las luces apagadas y la puerta ... ¿abierta?, ¿había alguien ahí?, ¿quién podría ser? y ¿si no fuera el cazador?, tal vez podría ser ... !un asesino¡.

Antes de llegar, volteó su tembloroso rostro hacia sus compañeros nuevamente.

\- ¿Y -Y si mejor venimos mañana?- preguntó sintiendo humedad inundar sus calzoncillos-

-!Muevete Nion¡-gritaron todos-

-Esta bien, !ya voy¡, !ya voy¡, siempre mandan al más pendejo ...- expresó Nion entre dientes, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta- ¿h-hola?, ¿hay alguien ahí? ...- preguntó abriendo la puerta suavemente, sin recibir ni una respuesta-

Trago en seco observando como una alta sombra se aproximaba hasta la sala del lugar y si ... lo que sintió en sus pantalones definitivamente no era húmedo esta vez - ¿hola? ... espero poder regresar entero a casa ... al menos si salgo vivo -susurró con leve alarido-

**Por otro lado ...**

Eric camino lentamente por los pasillos de todo el lugar. Escuchó una baja voz provenir por las afueras de la sala, ¿tal vez podrían ser intrusos?, o quizás ... !ladrones¡, debía averiguarlo y de ser así, estar listo para atacar.

Sostuvo su empoderada hacha con la mayor firmeza que pudo, asomandola con lentitud entre el sendero del pasillo, extendió el mango con fuerza y tiró ágilmente hacia la pared, la cual estaba a milímetros de casi partir a la mitad a la indefensa nariz del quisquilloso Nion.

-!HAY MAMA TIENE UN HACHA¡- gritó Nion con todas sus fuerzas, escapando de esa tenebrosa cabaña como si su vida dependiera de ello, ¿tal vez sí ?. Recorriendo las afueras del imponente boscaje-

-¡Nion!- exclamarón pasmados todos sus compañeros-

.¡CORRAN¡-gritó Nion desde lejos-

-Marica- dijo Gorth con burla-

-!Callate¡- regaño Beith, golpeándolo fuertemente a la cabeza-

-¡Uch!-expresó-

-Yo iré por él ... - dijo Coll suspirando agobiando. Corriendo detrás de su asustado compañero-

-Supongo que ahora ... debemos ir nosotros- dijo Duir-

\- Bien, pero nadie debe separarse esta vez, ¿entendido?- dijo Beith. A lo que todos respondieron afirmativamente-

Los pequeños hombres se aproximaron sigilosamente hasta la puerta de la mencionada cabaña. Al observar que estaba abierta, decidieron continuar y de ser necesario prepararse para atacar.

Eric se hallaba escondido justo detrás de la puerta de donde no se percataron de su presencia.

Ellos llamaban y preguntaban sin recibir respuesta alguna. sin embargo, sus ojos se tornaba espectrales al observar la abundancia de fresca y enrojecida carne y vísceras de difuntos animales tal vez que adornaban la superficie del gran mesón. Sin duda alguien o "algo" debía de vivir allí. Algo que disfrutaba deleitar carne ... y tal vez no solo la animal ... también podía ser humana ... sin importar el peso, contextura o color ... sin importar ¡EL TAMAÑO! ... incluso podría disfrutar ... ¡LA CARNE DE ENANOS¡, debían de salir cuanto pudieran.

-Observo las vidas de nuestros hermanos ante pasados pasar ante mis ojos ... - expresó Muir atónito-

-¡Miren!- dijo Gorth al señalar 7 figuras pintadas de madera encima de una de la sillas del lugar-

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Beith. Al tomar una de las figuras. Una muy similar a su anatomía ... -

-Este ... ¿soy yo? -preguntó él-

-Creo que eres tú y somos ... todos nosotros ... - respondió Duir observando las demás figuras-

-Esta cosa nos conoce ... -dijo Muir-

-B-Beith ... - dijo Duir con temblorosa voz -

-¿Sí? ... - respondió Beith, el enano líder-

-La cosa que vive aquí, sin duda acaba de servir su cena ...- dijo él-

-Si ... -respondió el contrario, tragando en seco-

-¿S-Sabes lo que eso significa?- preguntó Duir, sintiendo como esos calzoncillos se humedecía, mientras gotas de fogozo sudor rozaban su colorada frente. A lo que Beith solo negó con su rostro girandolo con suavidad de un lado a el otro -

-Que nosotros podemos ser los siguientes -habló Gorth, quitándole las palabras de la boca-

-¿Están pensando lo mismo que yo?-preguntó Duir; A lo que los contrarios asintieron-

-¡TODOS CORRAN!-gritó el enano ciego-

Antes de escapar, no se percataron de que la salida estaba cerrada.

-NIÓN TENÍA RAZÓN¡, ¡VAMOS A MORIR!-gritó Duir-

-¿Que carajos? ¿e-está cerrada?, ¿pero quién la cerró?-preguntó Beith alterado, dirigiendo su mirada a todas partes. golpeando salvajemente la puerta-

-¡ES LA BESTIA¡, ¡YA LLEGÓ¡- dijo Gorth-

-Ya nos encontró ... ¡silencio¡, presiento que algo se aproxima- dijo Muir al escuchar suaves pisadas-

-Diosito de los enanos espero que no pienses que sea muy mala persona ... bueno tal vez e asaltado algunos bancos o me e acostado con alguna viudas ... pero solo te ruego que ... ¡HAZ QUE MUERA RAPIDO POR FAVOR¡-imploró Duir con ojos llorosos- ¡AHHG¡- exclamó reprimidamente al sentir como era fuertemente abofeteado por las ambas manos de Gorth-

-¡Cierra la boca¡- regañó Gorth; a lo que Duir lo atacó ahorcandolo-

Beith trató de parar la escena gritandoles y abofeteadonles a cada uno, sin esperar ahora ser él quien recibiera las siguientes golpizas; Mientras Muir los intentaba callar.

De repente todos escucharon fuerte ruido provenir por las habitaciones del lugar.

Quizás este podría ser el fin ...

Hasta que ...

-¡AHHHHHHHHHH¡- se escucharon estruendosos gritos. Eric saltó a su puntando su afilada hacha ellos ; Mientras ellos esperaban su espantosa muerte con ojos cerrados-

-¡¿Enanos?!- preguntó Eric sorprendido-

-¡¿Cazador?!-respondieron todos atónitos-

-!Madre mia¡, pense que eran ladrones ...- respondió aliviado formando una sonrisa en su rostro-

-Je je ... y nosotros que creíamos que eras una bestia que nos iba a devor-respondió Duir sin antes terminar su frase al sentir como Gorth golpeó su estómago con fuerza-No

-¿Qué?- preguntó Eric sin poder entender-

-No es nada importante, es un hecho irrelevante e insignificante -respondió Beith-

-¡¿Y?!, !¿vieron al asesino o la bestia-a ... ?¡-habló Nion al entrar junto a Coll. Al encontrar al Cazador ante sus ojos-

-¿Cúal ... bestia? -preguntó Eric; A lo que los demás enanos miraron a Nion de manera amenazadora -

-¿B-Bestia?, ¿cúal bestia?, q-quise decir que !Coll corre como una bestia¡, pasa en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y ni siquiera los ves ... ¿verdad Coll?- preguntó Nion con sonrisa nerviosa hacia su compañero-

-¿Yo?, pensé que era el más lento del grupo, siempre soy el último en lleg-dijo Coll sin terminar su frase-

-!Eres muy rápido¡- regañó Nion en tono bajo, hablando entre dientes-

-Ahh ... ¡si!, ¡soy muy rápido¡, soy ... !muy veloz¡, como una ... !estrella fugaz¡-respondió Coll con nervios-

-!igual que un chita¡- agregó Nion, guiñando un ojo-

-Um ... ¿ok? y entonces ... ¿qué hacen ustedes por aquí?-preguntó Eric-

-Vinimos a buscarte- dijo Beith-

-¿A buscarme?, ¿de qué hablan?- preguntó Eric frunciendo el ceño y mirada confundida-

-Cazador ... debemos hablar, esto es algo importante y requiere de tu ayuda- respondió Beith-

-Bien ... entonces sueltenlo - dijo Eric-

-Existen rumores de que planean atacar al reino y el castillo, debes ayudarnos- dijo Beith-

-¿De qué están hablando?, ¿qué estupidez es esa?, ¿por que yo debo ir?, ¡hay!, ¿saben qué? tengo una mejor idea ... larguense -dijo Eric mirándolos a todos con seriedad-

-¡Pero Tienes que ir!- dijo Nion-

-No, ahora váyanse -respondió él fríamente, al dirigirse nuevamente a su cabaña-

-!El reino necesita de tu ayuda¡-dijo Duir-

-Fue lindo verlos de nuevo enanitos, pero lo siento por ustedes, mis días se salvar ya terminaron, adiosito-exclamó cerrando fuertemente la puerta-

-¡Blancanieves está en peligro!- respondió Muir-

-¿Qué?- preguntó Eric pasmado sin lograr comprender lo que escuchaba, abriendo nuevamente la puerta y acercándose leves metros de ellos-

-Escucha, semanas antes el reino recibió un mensaje de imperios vecinos anunciando que Ravenna estaba viva y vendría con un nuevo ejército-dijo Duir-

-¿Pero como?, eso no puedes ser posible ... ella quedó atrapada en el espejo- dijo Eric recordando la escena hace 1 mes atrás-

-Nadie sabe cómo, pero de alguna manera está viva y estará lista para derramar sangre inocente- respondió Duir-

-¿Y para qué me quieren a mi?, de todos modos los tienen a ustedes y al ejército entero a su disposición que darían más que su vida para salvarlos, yo no soy que otro más imbécil sin tener a donde ir, no me necesitan- dijo él obstinado-

-Blancanieves te necesita ...- dijo Muir, tocando su hombro y acercándose suavemente hacia él-

-No digas tonterías, ella ya tiene a su caballero de dorada armadura para protegerla y darle total amparo y estabilidad, alguien como yo no ninguna haría la diferencia -dijo él, frunciendo su ceño con imsa ira al recordar las terribles sucesos ocurridos hace semanas atrás-

**Flashback**

**En el castillo, después la plática entre Blancanieves y Eric antes de la coronación ...**

Salió de la habitación sosteniendo su pecho con fuerza ... pasaron tantos años desde que no sentía ese dolor ... solo aún y más ahora anhelaba desaparecer, no había nada peor que observar como rostro de su adorado amor se hallaba ante la unión de alguien más ... pues hacía que cada trozo cortante de su sangrante corazón cayera e hiriera de más maneras su fracturada alma. Sin darse cuenta las cristalinas lágrimas simbolizantes de ella ... recorrían su frío rostro exponiendolo y humillandolo ante las garras cruda traición.

De repente , sintió varias manos tapar su rostro y sujetarlo con fuerza hacia las afueras del castillo. ¿Quienes eran?.

-Hola cazador ...

Después sintió como lo claridad se hacía presente de nuevo, talló sus ojos rápidamente y observó quien era el que lo había secuestrado, se encontraba dentro de uno de los calabozos del castillo.

-¡Tú¡-pronunció Eric con colérica voz teniendo al diablo entre sus ojos-

-Vaya, vaya ... que gusto verte de nuevo ... -dijo William sarcásticamente-

-¡Sueltenme malditos!, ¡¿que carajos quieres de mí?!- expresó Eric con insaciable odio en su mirada-

-No es lo que yo quiera de tí, es lo tú harás por mí bastardo- respondió él mirándolo repugnadamente-

-¡Habla de una puta vez imbécil¡-gritó él, tratando de zafarse del amarre de los guardias, ya que de ser así estaba dispuesto a hacerlo pure-

-Parece que tu inútil agilidad para rebasar la seguridad que conforma cada guardia y caballero de cada parte sendero, pasillo, habitacion, sala y alcoba del castillo resultó ser de mucho éxito- señaló William insultado-

-No había nadie en todas las habitaciones ... estaban abiertas ... ¡yo no tuve nada que ver!- se defendió mirándolo fijamente-

\- Claro ... tampoco tuviste nada que ver para hablar Blancanieves o mas bien tu futura reina ...-dijo William con mirada amenazante, dibujando una maquiavélica sonrisa en su inocente rostro; a lo que Eric no respondió-

-Sabes ... me apena decirte esto cazador, pero te haz vuelto total una amenaza para la seguridad de todas los ciudadanos de este reino, no eres más que un desperdicio y una pérdida de tiempo, haz puesto en riesgo la vida de cada súbito que conforma esta nación e incluso la de Blancanieves- dijo William hablando con gran arrogancia, mirando a Eric cual insecto que debía ser pisado-

-¿Yo?, ¿una amenaza?, ¿por qué?, por tener que estar encadenado por tus estúpidos guardaespaldas al no tener las bolas de ser capaz de enfrentarte como un verdadero hombre y ver cómo pateo tu "culo real", no eres más que un cobarde- rió Eric cegado por la potente furia cual llamas infernales; William sonrió orgullosamente y escuchó sus palabras con detenimiento, solo deseaba más que a nadie verlo sufrir, quería darle una buena lección, sin embargo suprimió sus ganas de darle la tortura que merecía, tenía pensado algo mejor ... -

-Tus ineptos, incoherentes y estúpidos intentos de hacer dudar de mi propia capacidad para enfrentarme a tu gran déficit de aptitud en cuanto a defensa física y mental, creeme que son completamente en vano, no haces más que ponerte en ridiculo ante todos -dijo en tono arrogante intentando ocultar la ofensa esta gran ofensa con el mayor de sus orgullos. Para luego acercar su rostro hacia él contrario con suavidad-

-Blancanieves ya tomó la decisión correcta para su vida, ella ya no requiere de tus servicios, ya tiene a alguien que en verdad le entregue la dignidad que amerita ... ¿crées que un lame botas como tú podría darle a ella y el pueblo la estabilidad y el amparo que se merece?, ¡mirate! al solo estar unos minutos contigo y a las horas ya esta por morir ... no das más que vergüenza ajena , no generas más que destrucción y caos. Si nunca hubieses aparecido, millones de muertes hubiesen podido haber cesado ... y guardias de verdad jamás la hubieran puesto en riesgo tan abismal riego. - susurró William fríamente sin una pizca de empatía en sus palabras; Eric solo miró en suelo sin poder senti nada-

-Escúchame podemos hacer esto del modo facil o dificil, voy a perdonar tu insignificante y repugnante vida dejando que te vayas, pero solo teniendo una condición-dijo el acribillando su mirada-

-¿Qué cosa?-preguntó él seriamente-

-No quiero volverte a verte cerca de Blancanieves nunca más, te alejaras de ella y todo el reino permanente ... de lo contrario ... ¿no querrás ver como tu deseada y adorada manzanita derraman su última gota de sangre o si?...

!Si lo pones una sola uña encima¡-gritó maldiciendo con toda la ira que podía contener dentro de su alma, intentando corromper las firmes cadenas que lo apresaban-

-Entonces más vale que te largues, ¡guardias!-exclamó William. Observando a los guardias entrar-

-Llevenselo- ordenó. Luego de asegurarse de que lo llevaran, llamó a uno de los guardias que estaban en el lugar- asegurate de que el pueblo lo haga obtener su merecido, luego asesinalo- ordenó William con una sonrisa. Entregandole una bolsa con 100 monedas de plata-

Los guardias lo llevaron hasta el centro del pueblo tirándolo en medio de un charco de lodo entre la muchedumbre. Sobornaron a un grupo de aldeanos de la ciudad, trabajadores de carga para ser exactos con el propósito de humillarlo y golpearlo violentamente. Sus oídos solo podían escuchar burlas e insultos retumbando entre cada ajeno rostro a su alrededor, rompieron su trajes salvajemente, hiriendo y pateando insaciablemente cada detalle de su adolorido y en quebrantado cuerpo, mancillando su dignidad, escupiendo sobre su honor. No tenía cómo defenderse, ya que no había portado sus armas y al igual que eran incalculables en cantidad. Después de todo lo que había sacrificado, ¿así era como se lo agradecían?.

Sin duda esto era obra de ese mal nacido ... sin embargo este no era el momento indicado para pensarlo ahora. Su mente solo era un ilustrado lienzo el blanco, un lienzo manchado por la sangre que impregna su corazón, pues ahora él debía probar de el veneno, el dulce veneno de esa escarlata manzana que había mordido ... pues era de su reina, la cual lo había hechizado.

-¿Por qué Blancanieves?, ¿por qué? ...

**Fin del Flashback**

-Por supuesto que te necesita, ¡debes ir¡ ¿quién más que tú podría salvarla?, ¡tu luchaste junto a ella¡, ¡tu eres un soldado!, estas mejor preparado que cualquier idiota que esté resguardando la puerta de su castillo ahora- dijo Duir haciéndolo entrar en razón. Sentía que se le acababan las esperanzas-

-No, no debo y además no tiene ningún sentido que vaya, muchos de soldados pueden lograr mover una carga en 1 minuto que un solo hombre no podría hacer ni en media hora- dijo Eric acentuando su mal humor-

-De nada sirve si los soldados no tienen experiencia, además ¿cuales millones?, sabes bien que perdió casi la mitad de su ejército durante la guerra, ni siquiera superan ni los 30 en número. Los tipos apenas saben tocar una espada, la semana pasada 2 se rompieron una pierna y uno se mató el mismo, !con su propia espada¡, todos necesitan tu ayuda, ¡tu puedes entrenarlos!- dijo Nion mirándolo a los ojos-

-No, no lo haré, mirenme ¿cómo esperan que el pueblo confíe en mí? no tengo más que el desprecio de la gente y de ella a mi lado ... además dijeron que solo eran rumores, solo es una pérdida de tiempo, no me necesitan -dijo él negando radicalmente. Realmente no sabía qué decidir, lo que decía era cierto ... muchas personas no creían en él, sin embargo podía intentarlo, pero ... no quería ver a Blancanieves asesinada-

-!No puedes darte por vencido tan rápidamente¡ y ¿que tal si no son rumores?, ¿no te importará ver como la sangre de millones de personas inocentes machan a todo el reino, como tu nación se queda sin futuro y sin una reina que los encamine? ... -dijo Duir sintiendo como desvanecía todas sus esperanzas-

-Escucha cazador, se que esto no es fácil para tí ... tal vez no tendrás a todo el reino de tu lado, ni a una familia o alguien que te de el valor que mereces, pero lo que si se, es que Blancanieves tampoco lo tuvo, muchos no creen que ella pueda ser una la reina que esperaban ... pero aun así ella siguió allí, dispuesta a entregarlo todo para ver a su nación renacer entre las cenizas al igual que siempre luchó y nunca desistió hasta ver el fin del yugo que mancilló a todo su reino, creyendo en cada ser vivo que lo conformaba. Más allá de cualquier persona y cualquier circunstancia ... ella nunca perdió la fe en ti, ella siempre creyó en que alguien como tú podría hacer la diferencia. Ella nunca te abandonó ni nos abandonó ... no la abandones ahora que te necesita- dijo Muir tratando de sonar lo más sincero y lógico posible; Eric solo desvió la mirada recostandose junto a un árbol del lugar, sin decir ni una palabra solo pensó en el temor que correría a enfrentar las consecuencias-

-Si no puedes hacerlo por ti, hazlo por ella- dijo Beith. Esperando sin recibir ni una respuesta-

-Bueno ... supongo que lo intentamos - dijo coll-

-En verdad creíamos que ella si te importaba, después de todo no eres lo que ella vio en tí- dijo Nion con incredulo mirada; al terminar los 7 enanos se retiraron del lugar-

Si ... sin duda alguien se iba a arrepentir ...

-¡Oigan¡- exclamó Eric con resignación; todos voltearon a su llamado- está bien ... pero iré encubierto pero no quiero que ni Blancanieves ni los guardias se enteren que estoy allí, ¿trato?- suspiró acercándose a ellos; a lo que todos asintieron alegremente- pero si me entero que todo es obras de una ridícula farsa armada por ustedes, me la pagaran- amenazó acribillando su mirada; a lo que todos solo guardaron nervioso silencio-

-¿Vez?, !nada te costaba¡, ahora todo el mundo eln paz- dijo Nion alegremente-

-¿Cuando planean atacar el castillo?- preguntó Eric-

-Se espera que esta noche- dijo Beith-

-Bien, ¿tienen un plan?- preguntó Eric cruzando sus brazos-

-Esperamos que tus no- auch¡- expresó Nion sin terminar al ser golpeado por Coll-

-Bueno ... era de esperarse, si son enanos deben ser de mente enana también- suspiro Eric Estirándose relajadamente-

-¡Oye!- exclamaron todos-

-Bien ... bien, este es el plan- dijo él agrupándolos-

Organizaron el plan hasta finalizar la tarde. Debía prepararse ... ya que sucesos importantes lo esperaban, una emboscada que salvaría a su reino y después de tanto tiempo reencontrarse con el rostro que flechó su corazón desde la vez que la primera vez conoció.

_**Continuará ...**_


End file.
